The Lives of True Runes Beares
by Tenacius D
Summary: History of Lazlo and his live after the fundation of Island Nation, and a new character with his own true rune.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Suikoden or any of the characters in the suikoden series game**.**

**Author****'****s note: **This is my first fic and sorry for the errors, cause I'm used to write in spanish not in english.

**Summary: **The history about Nova bearer of The true rune of Chaos and his journey with Lazlo.

(sorry I sucks in summary).

**Warning:** Perhaps some spoilers.

**Prologue**

Solis 185 in Nagarea Theocracy in the middle of a battle a great explosion occurs.

Just a young one man, was there alter the explosion his name was Nova.

"what the hell, where is everyone?" he was alone in that place, not even a single body where there. In his Left hand a simbol of little circle with something like arrows in all dirrection come from that circle "what is that?, get off my hand!!".

"Don't be afraid" the voice of a woman said to the young man, "I'm Leknaat the executor of balance, guardian of the True Rune, the Rune Chaos has awaken in this world once again, and the rune has choosen you as his bearer"

"I don't want this power!!" Nova exclaim to Leknaat

"Indeed, this is not your decisión, is your destiny, the fate of this world lies in the power of the True Runes, and now your fate and the fate of the Rune are united, I will be watching you".


	2. Chaos and Punishment first encounter

**CHAPTER ONE: CHAOS AND PUNISHMENT FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Six month have passed since the incident of Kyril and the rune canon. Lazlo have retired to lived in the desert island helping Chiepoo with his trading company, but the true reason for his isolation was for hide his true rune for the world, he don't wanted his family or his friends got hurt by it.

The island was empty Chiepoo and companies were in Middleport for business, while Lazlo was alone, sitting in the cliff with his sight in sea

"well, well, what we have here?" a person with a young look was behind Lazlo. He stood up to look the guy, he has blue hair, a shirt with the same color and white pants, his back eyes have a deep sight like hole. "Who are you, and what you want?" Lazlo asked while his hand approached to his twin swords.

"Me?, I'm just stepped here, and what is your reason for stay here, Lazlo En Kuldes or should I call you bearer of the true Rune of Punishment" in that moment Lazlo drew his twin swords and the other guy draw his sword.

Both people attacked each other with great power, "Quite interesting style you have, with two sword" The boy said to Lazlo "same as you, I can't believe, you are pushing me with only a sword" Lazlo replied

"I see, your swords have fragment of the runes eh?, well… my sword also have runes encrusted too, see the power of the sword of rage rune" the sword of the guy gain the power of the fire and with one slash disarmed Lazlo "C'mon!, now show me the power of you true rune"

"Dammit!" thought Lazlo, "Then there is no other option, My true rune of Punishment" shouted him in a deep cry sound, while a red and black light come from the rune.

"Yes, let's test your dominion over the rune, Bring me your powers CHAOS!" Then from his left hand another red and black light comes and both crushed each other.

--

Lazlo wake up on a boat

"Where I'm?" Lazlo asked. Then, felt his head hurt badly.

"Oh, finally you wake up,I was worried that maybe I exceed a bit over there, but look like you are fine"

"what do you want with me" Lazlo asked exalted

"Please calm down, I don't come for a fight, I just want to test your strenght. very impresive, if you let me said, My name is Nova, as you see I have a true rune too"

"And why is that related whith me" Lazlo asked

"You and I are similar, we can't live with the others, our power make us diferent from them"

"that's not true, it does'nt matter what power you have that never change what you are" Lazlo said

"Then tell me, why you, a prince was alone in that island?" Nova replied

"I tell you why. Your rune bring you a great power, but a great harm for the people who stayed closed to you, that your gift and your curse"

Lazlo only remained in silent after the words of Nova.

"we have an acquaintance, Leknaat asked me to take care of you, you see, a difference from me there is many runes hunters, who will come for you. But I don't like take orders from her, this boat will go to obel. I will let you go there, enjoy this time with your family and friends, when you are ready to go, find me at donut Island. Don't worry, I have plenty time to wait for you. Nothing will happen to you if I'm here to help you".

--

Years later in Obel.

Lazlo was thinking about the words that Nova told him. In the begining he didn't understand his frase about the time. But now, those words make sense. In 20 years no trace of aging in his body, he almost reach his forties.

"I've made my decision, Flare already married and all my friends makes their lives, there is no place for me being here anymore".

Lazlo enter to Obel palace and went to speak with his father, The King, Lino En Kuldes

"Son, what make you come to vistit me?" Lino asked

"Father, I come the say goodbye, I will leave Obel today" said Lazlo

"But why? Why you have to leave, I hope you will be the next king after me"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I have to go" said Lazlo quietly, and with those word Lazlo proceed to withdraw from the chamber.

"Lazlo, I will see you again?" asked The King.

"Probably not" said Lazlo while walked the route to the exit

"Lazlo, no father will be most proud for his son". It stopped his son's step. But then, Lazlo left the room.

When he reached the entrance of the palace he met with his sister Flare, with her third son Skald who's still just a baby"

"Is it true that you will leave Brother?, Why is because of the lineage for the trone, taked is yours, I.. I.. I don't want it if you have to leave" sobbed Flare said to Lazlo with teas in her eyes

"Nothing has to be with the lineage for the throne, I'm sorry but I must leave" Lazlo replied

"Is for the Rune? no?" Lazlo remained in silent, made Flare yelled at him. "Answer me!!"

"…Yes, is for the rune" When Flare heard the words from his brother the tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"I know it, That damn thing took away our mother and now it takes you away from us" cried her sister.

"Flare forgive me, I must leave now, but I swear one thing, I always protect you and our family by any cost". After that Lazlo left, went to the port and took a boat to Donut Island.

Meanwhile Flare see how the boat of his brother disappeared from her sight

"Brother, nobody in our family forget about you, they always will knew they have a relative who liberate our kingdom, make possible the foundation of the Island Nation, and always always, will be protecting them".

--

The next day when Lazlo reached Donut Island.

"Well, I'm here, now where is Nova?"

"Over here" In the top of on cliff Nova called him out

"Only 20 years, I expected you take at least the double time after you come here, well there we go my vacation" said Nova whe take a jump and decend in front of Lazlo.

"So, now what?" Lazlo asked.

"Relax, from here, I will help to controls your rune and all his powers". Said Nova smiled widely to Lazlo.

--

A SPECIAL THANKS TO RIE MIZUKI FOR THE CORRECTION WITH THE GRAMMARS


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I don' own suikoden or the characters in their series

--

**CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING**

2 days has passed since Lazlo reunited with Nova and together undertook a journey to Nagarea Theocracy.

"So why are we going to Nagarea?" Lazlo asked

"Well for now it will be better if we stay in the south's countries" Lazlo looked to Nova after those words

"What do you mean with that?"

"Many true rune bearer lives in the North, and they will seek the power of your rune for they owns ambitions, so let's stay out off their sight for a while, beside I have business to attend in the board of Falena and Nagarea" Nova said while his boat reached Estrise, Nova took something from his pocket a give to Lazlo.

"Take this"

"Uh, What is this?" Lazlo asked to Nova

"Those are Sword of Thunder Runes, descendant of the Black Sword Rune one of the 27 True Runes, those two fragment are the same type of the rune that I also have in my sword, there are very rare and powerful don't lost them ok"

"Why do you give me, some very rare in the world to me?" Lazlo don't understand the attitude of Nova.

"Well, I will go to buy the supply that we need for the trip. You, go to the blacksmith to encrusted those fragment in yours twin swords".

While Nova went to buy the supplies for the trip Lazlo took a sight of Estrise.

"So this is Falena, I heard Bartholomew come to this place after the war with Kooluk. I wonder if he still around here".

When they finished their business, both of them were in the entrance of Estrise

"And now we can begin the trip, I think it will take us a week to cross the country to reach Sauronix Castle and the limits with Nagarea"

"Wait a moment, I heard in the blacksmith that we can lease a transport from here to Sauronix, and only takes 3 days of trip". Lazlo exclaimed to Nova

"Well, how can I tell you…., I'm not make of POTCH!!, Do you have any idea how much I spent in the tickets for the ship, and for the supplies for the week".

"You have right, except, we were freeloader in the boat and you only buy supplies for 2 days" Lazlo replied and Nova only ignore what Lazlo said, and start to walk

"We can use this week to train, that will be very helpful"

"Stingy" said Lazlo when also start to walk.

--

The next day, while Lazlo and Nova Traveler

"Hey Nova, Can you tell me your business in Nagarea?"

"To put it simple, I'm going to save those fools". A calm Nova replied

"What?, I don't remember Nagarea was in war"

"I'm not going to save them from war, I'm going to save them from themselves"

"How is that?". A curious Lazlo asked.

"Those fools have their own belief, in this country exist creatures call them Dragon Horses, and my stupid people thinks they are evil, and plan to eliminate them?". Nova explained to Lazlo

"And, what are you going to do about it?"

"Me, absolute nothing, but you is another history"

"What do you mean with that?".

"The limits with connect Nagarea and Falena is a mountain pass, I want you destroy that pass"

"But, how I can do that?".

"Relax in this week, you have to learned how to use your rune at your will, until now you only release his power without controlled". Nova explained.

"Wow, I don't have idea my rune have more power".

"Until now you only use one-fifth of the power of your Rune, and only focused his destructive power, you have to learned how to using in combat and defense".

"And you are going to teach me all of this in only one week, How?"

"Dominate the rune is a process that takes years, decades, even centuries, but for you with a week will be enough".

"How is that?" a curious Lazlo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, we will do combat training, a week fighting another true rune, it will be like a hundred years of training, and for the record I have not intention of going easy on you".

"I don't expected you will". with a clam expression both of them see face to face

"Ok, then let's begin the training!". A excited Nova exclaim.

--

In Magicina's Island

Leknaat look at the start trying seeing the future, at that moment Zerase enter the room

"The start are telling you the future?. Leknaat?"

"Indeed, the fate of this world lies in the True Runes, over those Runes, the Rune of Chaos only appeared to cause destruction and goes sleep again, but now the Rune has chosen a bearer, and the same case with the Rune of Punishment, that rune always take the live of his bearer. Two Runes that never accepter a master, are chosen their respective masters, and now the two bearer are traveling together".

"A good omen, or should a say a very bad omen, Those Runes are two of the three runes who government destruction and death in this world" and intrigued Zerase said to Leknaat.

"And don't forget they government the spiritual plane too".

"Those Runes…, it will not be better if we make them sleep again"

"Don't say nonsense, we don't have the power, and we can interfered with the fated of the bearers".

"You are not worried?" Exclaimed Zerase.

"The fate is already written, and we can change that fact".

--

Meanwhile Lazlo and Nova were training

"Now use you Rune and make a force shield!" Yelled Nova went hi attacked with his sword

"Ugh…" Lazlo just barely made it in time to block the attack

"Now focuses that energy, don't make anything pass the sphere you created around you". Lazlo closed his eyes and focus in his force shield.

"Good, let's tested… Now CHAOS!! Nava said went he rise his hand, and black and red lightening like arrows come from his left hand. Lazlo was struggled for the attack, barely can stand the barrier, gradually the barrier start to shrink.

"Focuses Lazlo don't lose control now" Nova yelled, Lazlo tried to concentrated but that doesn't work the barrier began to fall

"don't think anything just connected with your Rune!". In that moment Lazlo let's the power of his rune flow for his body. A deep scream come from his rune an stabilized the shield, his body was radiant with the power of the rune.

"Yes, nice work!!"

"what was that? I feel like the rune and I were one" Lazlo said went hi return to the normally

"That is went you became to understand the Rune power, remember that feeling when you use your Rune in the future, let's end the training for today".

Lazlo and Nova were eaten in the night

"Nova, I never asked but how old are you?"

"I think this year I will have a hundred and forty years. Je… don't worry, you don't even noticed went you turn a hundred years old man, after that, you will not bother for the pass of time" Nova responded

"Not very encouraging, it's like you lose your humanity". Went Nova heard the words of Lazlo start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lazlo asked

"Nothing, nothing, is only I don't think I will listening the same words, that I heard very long time ago…" Nova stepped up and said "My humanity, yes you have right, I lost my humanity long time ago with the dead of my last friend". Lazlo remained in silence

"But with your company I feel like I never lost, I roam around the world alone for a long, long time".

"Then, why do you leave Nagarea, why you don't come back?" Lazlo asked

"I think it was for the same reason you leave the Island Nation…, I fought to unify Nagarea, after the fights, they make his leader, his king, but with the pass of time, some people tilde as heretic for not get old, to avoid unnecessary battles, I leave my country"

"I think the same as you, if I have stayed in Obel With the pass of time people would start to feel distrustful to my person, an immortal can be the leader of a council" Lazlo said

"Yes, indeed this world don't need more Hikusaak's" Nova said while he prepared to sleep

When their were sleeping Nova said something.

"In fact this world don't even need Hikusaak".

--

The Next day.

"Okay, that you now how to use the rune for defense, let's pass to the attack". A cheerful Nova said

"Remember the feeling form yesterday but now concentrate and see in your mind how do you want to attack" Lazlo make his Rune start to attack Nova, He raised a barrier like Lazlo did the last day, compared to the barrier of Lazlo, the barrier of Nova was in complete harmony with him

"Your Rune and my have the same type of offensive power, I will push you with my barrier, you have to stop the advancing of my barrier with your power", With those words the sphere that Nova created begin to grow destroying everything in his pass. Lazlo was pushed to the limits, his glove was disintegrated for the friction the sphere of Nova produced.

"I… ugh, I can't do it… Nova stop please" Lazlo look to Nova, and besides the tremendous power he was releasing, he was in complete harmony.

"That's it, I don't have let me go for the momentum" Lazlo thinking while becomes to focused his energies in the Rune "Be one with the Rune". Lazlo said with his eyes closest.

In that moment the sphere stop his advancing towards Lazlo, He open his eyes, and their have a black-red aura, a great ray of the same color comes from his Rune, that ray broke the barrier of Nova, and going in his direction, Nova open his eye, and their have the same aura of Lazlo eye's, Nova created another barrier more little in his around and with that dispersed the ray of Lazlo.

"Very good, you don't only stop the barrier you destroyed and broke my concentration" Nova said to Lazlo who was sitting in the ground and sweating.

"Okay, I think that enough for today, let's take a break, and continue with the trip". Happy Nova for the result for the training says to Lazlo, who was trying to recover his breath.

………………………………...

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Troubles in the way

Disclaimer: I don't own suikoden or any of the characters in their series

--

**CHAPTER THREE: TROUBLES IN THE WAY**

Almost a week has passed since Nova and Lazlo beginning their trip to Nagarea crossing Falena, in the trip Nova helped Lazlo to mastered the powers of the Rune of Punishment.

They were almost in Stormfist.

"Hey Nova, I never thank you for help me with the training" Lazlo said while they were walking, even trough Nova still was a mystery to Lazlo, He considering him as a friend, a felling Lazlo decided not admit anymore in his heart, it was to painful for him, see how his dearly friends got old, and he stays as the same as when he acquired his True Rune, but now with Nova he was allowed to be the same as the days in the pass, Nova was an True Rune bearer like him, with a similar curse as him.

"Don't says nonsense, eventually you have learned how to use your rune, I only accelerate the process" Nova answering with a complete calm, like Lazlo, Nova enjoy the company of the prince of Obel, he spent most of 100 years traveling alone, rarely decided travel with another people.

"Hey Lazlo, you want to know something I heard in Estrise?" Nova asked.

"What you hear?" Lazlo replied immediately, he was curious.

"The Sacred Games are going to be celebrate in two more weeks"

"Eh, what are the Sacred Games?".

"Let me explain to you, in the Queendom of Falena, doesn't exit a king, the Queen rules the country, and her husband is selected by the Sacred Games, and his appointed as the commander of the Queen's Knights, in others the person who win the tournament, pretty interesting, don't you think?"

"What, you want to participate and become the commander of this country?" Lazlo asked.

"Me?, of course not, I'm a heretic in the eyes of Nagarea if I take a politic power in Falena, that only gives them more reasons for a war, but you, you my friend is a complete different history, a Prince of Obel become the next husband of the Queen of this country, Falena automatically becomes part of the Island Nations Federation, just think about it, the En Kuldes Family having not only the Kingdom of Obel, but also the Queendom of Falena" Nova said, but Lazlo only laughed as it Nova was joking with him.

"Yeah right, I can't even imagined that crazy idea of you, Obel and Falena linked by the blood of their royal families, don't make me laugh anymore". Lazlo replied, he don't think what Nova said could possibly happen one day.

They were having a nice chatting.

--

Inside of the Sun Palace, in the Throne chamber, a Queen Knight reported to the Queen

"Your majesty, Vilkang of the Queen Knights reporting to her Highness" The Queen Knight said while vowed to the Queen, the Knight have white skin, and a long black hair, with the black and gold clothes typical of the uniform of the Queen Knight.

The Queen look at the Knight a said "Rise your head, what news you brings with you?, I hope there is no trouble for the Sacred Games for Olhazeta".

Vilkang rise his head and look at the Queen "No your Majesty, there is no trouble concerning for the Sacred Games… At least for now".

"Explain yourself". The Queen demanding to her knight.

Vilkang begin to explain "Your Majesty, a week ago two travelers arrived to Estrise, they take direction to the west, people around the area says those two have strange powers". The Queen remain in silence, concerning about the words that Vilkang were telling her.

"Your Majesty, according to reports, they will be reaching Stormfist by the end of the day. Your Majesty those two represent a enormous danger, we must arrest them in Stormfist and make them says what are their business in Falena".

The Queen stand up of her throne and exclaim. "Don't make anything rash Vilkang".

"But your Majesty…". The Queen don't let him finish his sentence.

"Don't worry, I don't have the intention to let them go in Falena so freely, I think they could be Runes Hunters, and come to steal our Runes, but exist the possibility there are important people from other country, with the powers you said they have, no country will remain in silent if we do something to them, is to risky let them go free and even more risky to take action in then name of the Queendom".

"Then what we can do your Majesty" Vilkang asked.

"Relax Vilkang, for these occasions, I created Nether Gate, Travelers or Runes hunters they eventually will leave Stormfist, and in that moment Nether Gate will crush them, and making look like an accident, no one could blame us if they have no proof". With those words the Queen give the order to dispatch a squad of Nether Gate.

--

Lazlo and Nova had arrived to Stormfist and decided spent the night in the inn of the town.

"Uf, is quite refreshing spent the night in a real bed after a long way of trip". Nova exclaimed, while he let him fall in the bed.

"I want to remember you, is was you who don't want to waste unnecessary money in the trip". Lazlo looked Nova with a cold glance.

"C'mon, the journey is more exciting camping in the open, don't you think?".

"So that's your lame excuse for being cheaper" the words of Lazlo where like arrows who stuck in Nova.

"Changing the subject, tomorrow we will reach Sauronix Castle and a half day to the mountain pass". Nova explained to Lazlo.

"It was a great trip, I have to thank you, in this journey with your company make feel the old me, that I never think will be back". Said Lazlo, Nova looked and nodded to Lazlo

"Same for me, thank Lazlo"

"This is a beautiful place. that make question what you said about becoming the Queen husband".

"Don't fall for the appearances, indeed this country is beautiful, but the politics problem are destroying the country, well that what happen when you decide the husband of the Queen in such stupid way". Lazlo sigh and said "Is a shame".

"Well I'm going to live tomorrow we depart early in the morning, Uhaaa good night". Nova said and go to sleep.

The next day…

"Why we have to leave so early in the morning". Nova said while yawning.

"It was you freaking idea leave so early, don't complain now". Lazlo respond.

"Yeah, Yeah not complain, Sauronix Castle here we go". Nova said while he keep yawning.

There already left Stormfist and were in the road, when the squad of Nether Gate reached them, they were hiding they presence.

Lazlo look his around and speak to Nova. "Nova…".

"Yeah, I notice to, is look like our training, have call the attention of someone" Nova replied

"Hey Lazlo how many enemies you detected" Nova asked

"8 in the back, and 4 in both side" Lazlo replied

"And 5 more in the front, oh well with this I will snap out" added Nova

"The air is rare it must a silence spell" Lazlo noticed.

"We must feel honored, they took so many cares only for us" nova said with a smiled and then yelled

"Hey, go out there is no point remained hide went you have such killer instinct".

The 25 member of Nether Gate go out and the leader speak

"You are not ordinary people if you notice our presence, well that doesn't matter anymore you two are going to die here and now".

"Those clothes you most be Nether Gate" Nova said.

"You know them?" Lazlo asked.

"They are special force for assassination mission, they work in the shadow and are under the command of the Queen" Nova respond.

"So, you know us, that's another reason to kill you". The leader of the squad said.

"Je, je, je". Nova was laughing. "What so funny or you are ready to die fool". An angered member said.

"The last time I encounter with Nether Gate they said the same thing you are saying, well the last time the uniforms doesn't include the mask you are wearing now". Nova explain.

"Nonsense, nobody who face Nether Gate will survive" they respond to Nova.

"If, you say, Lazlo this guys shouldn't stop until they kill us, so try to leave peaceful is not an option. But first let's take care of this annoying spell". From the left hand of Nova two blacks rays come and piercing the body of two member of Nether Gate who were still hided in the surrounding area.

"What?, the silence spell was active, how can you summon the power of your Rune?" a surprised member asked.

"That's not of you business, don't you think we should start?" With those word the battle begins, two tried two stab Lazlo but this repelled the attack with his swords and defeated the enemies, 21 members remained. "Hey Lazlo why don't you test the power of those Sword of Thunder Runes I give you" Nova said while he slain in an instant defeat 3 more enemies with his skill with the sword. Lazlo summon the power of those Runes in his Twin Destiny Fangs (The name of the twin swords of Lazlo), thunder lightening and sparks comes from his swords, and the power of the thunder flows in their blades, with the attack of thunder he dispatch another 3 and with his swords make and slash that was blocked for the enemy, but with the power of the thunder in the blades, easy broke de daggers and kill the opponent. "You are make me see bad, oh well let's end this now!" Nova exclaim and rise his right hand and summon the power of the fire rune that he have in that hand. After five minutes all the members were defeating except for the leader but he was deathly injury.

"Ugh.. How.. How can this… will be possible, ugh.." the agonic leader asked.

"It's simple, the sheep don't hunt the wolves my masked friend" Nova responded with a cold glance to the corps of his victim.

"Lazlo use your Rune to create a barrier, I'm going to evaporate all the corps with mine Rune". Lazlo created a barrier and cover himself, and Nova with a dark light who come from his True Rune disintegrated all the corpse of Nether Gate.

"We should increase the pace, I don't want have unnecessary battles in the way" Nova said after he used his Rune.

"You have right, even if only we take care of the assassins, eventually we will have troubles with this country". Lazlo responded.

"Then we should reach the boarder when the night comes".

--

In that night Nova and Lazlo make their way to the mountain pass who connected Nagarea and Falena.

"Finally we made it". Nova exclaim. "Now, were she could be?"

"Who?". Lazlo asked.

"An old friend of mine, I told her we will come, so the boarder will be without a patrol, hey there she comes". A young woman of middle height approached to them, she was dressed with the clothes of the high cleric of Nagarea.

"Lord Nova, this Eresh present her respect to his Excellency". She vowed to Nova.

"That's not necessary Eresh, I'm not the leader of Nagarea anymore, I'm only an heretic now". Nova replied.

Eresh look at Lazlo "You must be the company of Lord Nova company, Eresh should present respect, a friend of Lord Nova is a friend of Nagarea". with those word Eresh vowed to Lazlo.

"It's seem you are very important person in Nagarea Nova". Lazlo look at Nova.

Nova blushing himself. "Well you can say that". Eresh look at Lazlo and said. "Lord Nova Nagares is the founder of Nagarea Theocracy, his power make possible unite all the peoples under the same flag, his the true hero not a heretic, and Eresh will serve him forever".

"Yeah, yeah, Lazlo don't get the appearance mislead you, Eresh is so old as I am, she have a curse by the old Sindar magic, that make her look like as an adolescence". Nova explain his relationship with Eresh, she was his right hand in the war who united Nagarea, but what Nova wasn't know was that Eresh by her way felt affection for Nova since the first moment they know each other, but she don't have the courage to reveal her felling for Nova. After the explanation of the relationship between Nova and Eresh she added something.

"This is not a curse for Eresh, is a bless, now Eresh could serve Lord Nova all the eternity".

"Well, back to the business, we come to destroy this mountain pass as you know". Nova said while Eresh and Lazlo nodded.

"But Lord Nova, it will not be better if you return to Nagarea, and finish with the fights over the Prime Minister and the Nagares family?". Eresh asked.

"The Prime Minister is a good man as well the family of my brother, both part want the best for the people, if I interfered, I only will cause more troubles" Nova explained. "Besides if there is a problem, you will handed well, after all you the head of the council of the clerics in, is not true Eresh?". he added.

"Please forgive this Eresh, for not be capable to stop the others clerics for they believers about of the Dragon's Cavalry, Eresh has failed you". A sad Eresh said.

"You don't have nothing to apologize, if it wasn't for you Nagarea wouldn't be the beautiful place that is now" Nova said.

"Lazlo, you know what to do". Nova give a glare to Lazlo.

"Yes, but I don't think I can destroy the all passage by myself". Lazlo added while he take position to liberate the power of his Rune" by in that moment Vilkang appeared in from of the three of them.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Vilkang demanded an explanation.

"It's difficult to explain, why you don't leave this place and act like you never meet with us?". Nova said without even turn to look him, Vilkang was furious he think that brat was insulting him.

"What happen with the squad was sent to stop you?!" Vilkang asked and again Nova replied without looking at him. "Are you an idiot or what?, if we are here you should already now what happens to your assassination squad".

"How dare you!!" Vilkang draw his sword and pointed to Nova, he was to slice Nova in two part but an attack with thunder that Eresh summon with his staff, give him a good hit, he should forget his intentions of attack.

"You!!, Don't even think point your sword to Lord Nova, or Eresh will kill you right here and now". An exalted Eresh said to Vilkang.

"Stop Eresh, there is no point to spill blood in a place like this". Nova have stopped the raid of Eresh.

"Lazlo is busy right now, please don't disrupt him, After his done, we can talk, so please wait". That's were Nova word to an impotent Vilkang.

--

End Chapter 3


End file.
